


100 Things #20 (The Mummy Series)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [20]
Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #20 (The Mummy Series)

 

When it came to learning about the world Alex O'Connell had the best of all teachers. His mother was an intelligent and well educated woman who believed that everyone should learn ancient Egyptian as part of their education. She made sure that he attended the best schools and actually retained some of the knowledge his high priced tutors drilled into him. His father was more of the hands on type who knew all there was to know about weapons, camping and fighting mummies. From him Alex learned how to defend himself, what to do if he was stranded in the wilderness, and that it was always a really bad idea to piss mum off. The best resource though, as far as eighteen year old Alex was concerned, was Uncle Jonathon. No one knew more about the joys of drinking, gambling and women and he was willing to share all of his experiences without reservation. It was a grand and glorious time to be alive and under his uncle's expert tutelage Alex was getting the kind of education that his mum and dad never wanted him to have.


End file.
